1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for positioning further or auxiliary processing devices on printing presses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In printing presses, it is generally known to provide devices with which the printed products can be processed further. Devices of this type are arranged after the printing line and can, for example, fold a printed web longitudinally and/or transversely, cut it and/or stack the products. Likewise, devices are also known which wind the printed web up again into a roll. Usually, however, printing presses are equipped only with one device of this type and it is only possible to exchange one for another after the printing press has been installed by rebuilding it, which is associated with great installation complexity. As lengthy rebuilding work of this type is not possible between two print jobs, the further processing of the printed products is restricted to the possibilities of the installed devices.